I Don't Expect You To Care
by Kallias Grimm
Summary: After embarrassing himself at the GAP, Blaine goes to Karofsky to be cheered up. BLAINOFSKY. This fic includes sexual scenes and quite a lot of angst. If you don't like this pairing, please scroll on by. One shot.


**Authors note: This idea popped into my head after seeing the new Valentine's episode because, as much as I love Kurtofsky, I also rather like Blainofsky :P If you don't, please click back and read something you do like :)**

**Obviously none of these characters are mine.**

'I'll meet you back at school Kurt,' Blaine said with a sigh, 'I think I'm going to go for a drive or something. Are you going to be okay getting a ride back with Wes or one of the others?'

'That's fine,' Kurt said slowly, a look of concern on his face, 'are you sure you don't want me to come with you?'

'Yes,' Blaine said with a weak smile, 'I'm sure, thank you.' He turned away and started to walk with his hands in his pockets.

'You shouldn't be embarrassed Blaine,' Kurt said sympathetically, 'no one is going to make fun of you.'

Blaine stopped to listen to his friend's comments but he said nothing and continued to walk. When he was a safe distance away from Kurt, he reached into his bag and fished out his phone. Accessing the chat function, he scanned the list of names until he found the one he wanted.

**"I need to see you. Are you free?"**

There was a few minutes pause before Blaine got a response. By this time he was in his car and was preparing to make the familiar journey.

**"No. Wat do u want lady face?"**

Blaine rolled his eyes at the response. It was always like this – a refusal and an insult before the inevitable agreement to meet. He found it ridiculous that this was still going on.

**"I want to see you. I'm on my way over."**

Starting his car, Blaine pulled away from the mall and headed into the residential area of town. He had received no response to his message by the time he pulled up outside a modest two storey house. _Typical,_ he thought to himself as he exited the car and walked up the front door.

With a flick of the wrist, he tapped on the door three times before putting his arms behind his back. The door was opened quickly by someone who did not look pleased. He was bustled inside the house before he could open his mouth to greet the boy in the door.

'I told you not to come to my house anymore,' the bigger teen hissed.

'And I told you that I needed to see you.' Blaine said matter-of-factly, shrugging off his coat and handing it to an annoyed Karofsky who dumped it over the banister of the stairs. Tutting at his impolite hospitality he said, 'still as polite as ever I see.'

'Why are you here?' Karofsky said, emphasising each word with a small pause as he said it, his eyebrows furrowed with irritation.

Walking into the living room, Blaine sat down on the sofa and crossed his legs, his hands resting on his knee. 'I needed to see you because I am upset.'

'Why should I care about that?' Karofsky asked in a slightly cruel tone as he followed the slighter teen into his living room.

'I don't expect you care,' Blaine replied, beginning to unbutton his blazer, 'I just expect you to make me feel better.'

Karofsky's eyes widened a little when he saw Blaine start to undo his blazer, and he quickly darted over to him, gripping his wrist. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Blaine looked at the boy with a confident smile on his face, 'why do you always do this?'

'Do what?' Karofsky grunted, knowing full well what he meant.

'Why do you always put up a fight?' he continued, pushing against Karofsky's hold and placing his hand on his thigh, the jocks fingers still wrapped around his wrist.

Karofsky kept quiet for a moment when Blaine's hand touched his leg, his stomach knotting a little with anticipation. He then locked eyes with him and said in a low voice, 'I don't want to do this.'

Blaine chuckled and flashed him a grin, 'I'll believe that,' he started to gently trace his finger up Karofsky's leg towards his crotch, 'why you stop getting hard just being around me.'

There was a small staring contest between the pair of them before Blaine leaned over and kissed the older boy on the lips. He kissed again patiently because he knew what was coming next. Like clock work, that passion he was seeking came flooding from Karofsky as he began to return to kiss.

He smiled into the kiss when Karofsky gripped hold of the back of his head, his fingers tangled in his dark hair, and kept him firmly locked against him. They were both as eager as each other, keeping up with the force of the kiss successfully until Karofsky pulled away, partly for air and partly to continue what Blaine had begun.

The first time this had happened, he had almost ripped off that stupid blazer, but he had been severely scolded by Blaine and was warned never to try it again. For whatever reason, he had not tried that method again and now went for the more polite, but less fun, plan. This was their fourth time meeting and he had gotten the undressing down to a fine art. He was always a little grateful that Blaine didn't do it himself as he secretly enjoyed it so much.

Blazer gone, Karofsky set to work unbuttoning the white shirt beneath and then the striped tie, dropping it on the floor. He had managed to keep kissing Blaine during all of this and he was rather impressed with himself. The younger boy had been eager to continue so when he did momentarily stop due to a particularly annoying button, he wasn't allowed to stop for long.

Karofsky pushed the topless Blaine against the back of the sofa and pinned him there with his body, one leg either side of him. Blaine gasped a little at the weight of the teen but he quickly got used to it as his neck and collar bone were attacked by Karofsky's eager mouth.

This unusual relationship had happened not long after their first meeting. Intrigued by this strange closeted young man, Blaine had looked him up online and had found him with very little effort. He had sent him a message as well as a friend request, and unsurprisingly he was denied. However, he wasn't ignored when he saw that he had received a response.

Through awkward and often impolite messages, Blaine managed to get through to Karofsky, insisting that he only wanted to help and try and be his friend. The beginnings of a weak friendship was born and the pair communicated whenever necessary, often with short messages of impersonal small talk.

Things had gotten a little confusing when Blaine messaged Karofsky asking to see him. He had just received a severe telling off from his parents about his recent test score, despite earning a B+, and was in need of cheering up. His school friends were no good – too busy talking about their own grades and their girlfriends, and Kurt was back at home for the weekend. So for whatever reason, Blaine contacted Karofsky. And for whatever reason, Karofsky accepted.

And now, here they were, making out contentedly for the fourth time. They still rarely spoke; they just used each other to relieve themselves of whatever problems they were having at that time. The third time they met had been Karofsky's idea – unbeknown to Blaine it was because he was absolutely furious with himself for chasing Kurt away and he needed to vent. With Karofsky in charge, they went beyond kissing.

Removing Karofsky's shirt, Blaine threw it to the floor and dug his fingers into the boy's chest, a ripple of excitement running from head to toe at the firmness. He was as hard as Karofsky was and was eager to get this over with. He unbuttoned Karofsky's jeans before undoing his own black trousers.

'Are you even going to tell me what happened?' Karofsky murmured into Blaine's ear as he reached for his erection.

'No,' Blaine groaned as his head rolled back, 'I thought you didn't care?'

His grip on Blaine tightened a little, earning him a gasp and a jolt, 'I don't.'

Karofsky started to run his hand up and down the length of Blaine cock, smirking as he watched the looks of ecstasy on his face, before stopping abruptly.

'Don't stop.' Blaine ordered with closed eyes.

'I don't take orders,' Karofsky growled.

'Could have fooled me,' Blaine teased as he opened his eyes. When Karofsky didn't do as he was told, he frowned and snapped, 'what is the problem?'

'It's a two way street pretty boy.'

Rolling his eyes when he realised what Karofsky meant, Blaine reached down and took hold of the older boy, moving his hand up and down like he had done the time before. Karofsky thrust into his hand a little before picking up his own rhythm again.

The two rocked against one another, moans creeping from the back of their throats as they both worked towards their orgasms. It didn't take long, and it was as detached as all their other encounters. Karofsky didn't know what Blaine was thinking of but he was always thinking of Kurt, something that made himself feel even worse than he already did.

Karofsky's mind flashed back to the rough kiss in the locker room and he quickly came, grunting and bucking against the smaller boy who came quickly after him. After riding their momentary highs, they came crashing back to reality.

Turning his nose up at the mess on his hand, Karofsky quickly zipped up his fly and slid off Blaine, pulling on his shirt. Blaine did the same, sighing as he did so. Leaving Blaine alone, Karofsky walked to the bathroom and washed his hands, unable to look at his own reflection.

'I guess I'll be going,' Blaine said from behind him, brushing passed him to the sink.

'Whatever.' Karofsky grunted, folding his arms.

Once dry and fully clothed, Blaine reached for his coat and bag. 'I suppose I'll speak to you whenever.'

'Yeah.'

In silence, Blaine opened the front door and reached for his car keys. Karofsky was leaning against the banisters with folded arms, his eyes locked on the floor, a horrible expression on his face. Blaine had seen it before and he knew who it was over, but he never voiced his assumption.

With a slight sigh, Blaine said, 'goodbye David,' and left the confused boy alone.

**Authors note: I rarely write smut, and honestly, men having sex is not my area of expertise so apologises if you didn't like this, but I wrote as much as I was comfortable with. **

**Also, the angst was almost unescapeable.**


End file.
